


Where They Lay Dying

by angstandcoffee (minatoarisatoast)



Series: Where the Lycoris Blooms [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fate, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatoarisatoast/pseuds/angstandcoffee
Summary: Fate is a cruel mistress.





	Where They Lay Dying

Fate is a cruel mistress.

 

She watches, and she laughs, and she twists the strings like a puppetmaster.

 

Akira Kurusu and Goro Akechi, two chess pawns with the red strings of fate wrapped around them; tangled like a lock of hair left unbrushed. Two clay figures, adorned in red. Playthings, toys.

 

She takes the pieces in her hands and caresses the string that binds them together. Then she snaps it, the two halves fluttering in the wind.

 

Fate has been altered.

 

She laughs, giggling in mad delight.

 

Destiny ties the two broken strings together with nimble fingers, but she cannot repair what has been broken.

 

And as she whirls around to meet her sister, she knocks one of the pieces off the table. It shatters against the cold, hard floor.

 

And somewhere, sometime, in another place, two boys meet. And with every step, they come closer

 

and

 

closer

 

to

 

dying

 

\---

 

When Akira first saw Akechi, he thought he was beautiful.

 

When Akechi first saw Akira, he knew that it was Fate that had bound them together.

 

They would drink coffee together and discuss the world, fate, the stars. The Judge and the Fool’s Fool, hand in hand.

 

And with each peaceful, easy moment, with each step they took together, they came closer

 

and

 

closer

 

to

 

living

**Author's Note:**

> And they dreamed.


End file.
